The Nightmare Continues
by Too Much Imagination
Summary: what would happen if Peeta wasnt lying about Katniss' pregnancy. what would happen if she were left to cope with a pregnancy and being the mocking jay while Peeta is being tortured by the capitol. Will Katniss and the baby survive, will Peeta escape...will they get there happy ever after? REVIEWS, ideas are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write this when reading some fan fiction because i had a different ending to the hunger games in mind. this is what happens after catching fire told from katniss' point of view. Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I dont by any means own the hunger games. Feedback is welcome!**

**Chapter One**

As i feel myself coming around I quickly open my eyes to take in my surroundings, a white room that ressembles a hospital but thats all i can see. Maybe i opend my eyes to quickly though because as soon as the bright lights of the room hit me i feel myself get dizzy and then it goes black once more.

The next time i wake i feel like i am coming out of deep and unsettled sleep. The feeling of grogginess is with me as i try to piece everything together. I look around the room once more to see machines and wire, some of which are poking into me. I must be in hospital but how did i get here and where is here. I have so many questions that need answered but my head is starting to hurt and thats when i remember. Peeta.

It was the quarter quarrel we were about to outsmart the capital, blowing the force field ensuring we all survived but then there was blinding light and a hover craft came from nowhere. I remember it lifting me into the air and then i woke up here. I had gotten myself into a state trying to remember something that would help me make sense of it all but nothing came. The monitor measuring my heart rate starting beeping faster. This didnt go unnoticed as a figure emergered from the far corner of the room. Haymitch grabbed my arms and forced them to my sides to stop me from thrashing about and tried to calm me down. I guess he had antisipated this would happen as he wasnt shocked by the way i was acting.

"Welcome back sweetheart", he said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I have to admit i was glad to see a familiar face, I just wish it had of been Peetas. When Haymitch eventually calms me down, mostly by threatening me with sedations again, he finally explains.

"There is a secret rebel organisation that is currently trying to take down the Capitol. We had a plan to get you out of them games as soon as the quarter quarrel was announced. It took a lot of work but we succeeded", he explains

I cant help but notice how lost Haymitch looks for someone who has just completed a mission. I suddenly realise there must be more as Haymitch lingers. I can see him thinking of how to get the words out but its my turn.

"Who all was involved in this?" I ask.

"Finnick, Johanna, Boggs, Mags, Beetee Plutarch and Gale are just a few that you know", Haymitch answers.

Gale, my best friend who i had not spared a single thought for while the games were on. This confuses me more; however it answers why Mags was willing to give her life to save Peeta, why Finnick was so determined to keep his heart pumping but I don't understand what part Peeta and I play in all this and then i remember. Johanna had attacked me on the beach the day we were taken from the games. My hand automatically finds the spot on my arm that now holds an ugly, jagged scar. Haymitch must see the confusion on my face and goes into further detail.

"Johanna did they to save you, she only attacked you so she could pull the tracker out of your arm, protecting you from the viewers of the Capitol" He looks out into the distant and I know he is still with holding information from me.

"Haymitch tell me the whole story" I demand.

"Although the operation was a success it did no go as smoothly as we had hoped, in fact we have a really bad situation our hands now" Haymitch fidgets slightly and I can see he is uncomfortable. "Unfortunately some of the tributes did not make it out of the games..."

I feel my heart begin to quicken, my palms begin to sweat as I realise that something has gone very very wrong.

"The Capitol came in with there hover crafts and we could not rescue all of you in time, so they have some people captured." Haymitch continues.

The heart monitor goes insane as i struggle to breath.

"Who have they taken?" I almost scream.

"They have Annie, Finnicks girl and Johanna..." he says

I don't want to hear the next name because without Haymitch saying the who it is i already know it.

"Peeta.", we both say together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, I am simply writing my own version.

Reviews are appreciated. Didn't actually think people would want to read what i had to say so i really appreciate whoever favourited this! stay posted :)

Chapter 3

I have never felt such anger and hatred towards one person before but I cant control my feelings any longer.

"I trusted you Haymitch, we had a deal! You promised you would save Peeta this time not me." I scream at him.

The heart monitor is beeping so fast and loud now that the doctors come in to see what's going on.

I feel my nails scrabbing pieces of his flesh and that's when for what feels like the millionth time everything goes black.

This time when i open my eyes, I find my arms are unable to move due to the straps around my wrists but I am not confused, I know were I am and I know what has happened...or so I thought.

When I scan the room with my eyes I see not Haymitch but two people I longed for during the games. My mother and Prim look at me with eyes that reflect worry and sadness. I can't bear to look at them for long but that's not a problem when they realise I am awake.

"Katniss" my mother cries as she through her arms around me but almost immediately withdraws and she feels me wince. "We've been so worried. They told us you were awake but that they had to sedate you again when Haymitch told you what happened."

Hearing Haymitchs name makes my face contort into anger which my mother realises and quickly changes the subject filling me in on our living arrangements and how little Prim is training alongside her to be a doctor. As I listen contently I cant help feeling there is something I am missing and then it hits me.

"Mother" I ask cautiously.

"Yes darling" she replies

"Why aren't we at district 12?" I say.

By the way there faces drop I realise the situation is worse then I could imagine.

"Well honey there was a terrible bombing, we tried to evacuate as many people as we could but..." she blurts out.

"What happened?" I say impatiently.

"District 12 is gone Katniss."

I feel my whole world collapse as I think about the Hob which is sure to be ashes now, the meadow, the woods Gale and I loved to hunt. Our old home and the mines were my father once worked... and died. It may have been hard at times but it was still my home. I think of all the people there, greasy Sae and Madge, what happened to them. Are they dead or alive? There are so many questions I need to ask but I know not to get worked up or they'll just put me under again.

I sit in silence as my mother and Prim look at me, waiting for me to say something, anything. I try to piece my mind together and slowly begin asking endless questions about the district 12 bombing. When my mother and Prim leave I notice how much older Prim has gotten. When I first tried to protect her from the games she was only a child but now she looks older beyond her years. I hate the world for doing this to her. No I hate the capitol for doing this to her.

Today I learned that my home is no longer there, that we now live down in district 13 which does still exist despite what the Capitol says and that Peeta Mellark is no doubt being tortured. That's when the tears start thick and fast reminding me of the river in the forest. I don't even here him enter.

It isn't until I feel arms around me bringing me into a tight hug I look up and see a face I haven't seen in weeks. Gale is sitting on my bed now holding me tight looking at me with those grey seam eyes. I let him comfort me until all the tears dry out and then we just sit there in silence. It's nice and comfortable but it's not the same as Peeta. All I want is for Peetas big strong hands to slip round my waist and hold me tight.

Eventually he fills me in, on everything. I can always rely on Gale to tell me the truth no matter what, its something I admire in him. He was in on the rebel organisation when I went into the quarter quarrel and he swore he would get me out. I suppose I can't really blame him for choosing me over Peeta after all I know how he feels about me. Unfortunately it's the same way I feel about Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, I am simply writing my own version.

Reviews are appreciated. Didn't actually think people would want to read what I had to say so I really appreciate whoever favourited this! Stay posted :)

Chapter Four

I don't know what it is about Gale but when he leaves I feel a lot calmer then I have been in the past couple of hours. He just has that effect on me I guess. That night I voluntarily fall asleep rather than have some put drugs into my system. However the sleep does not last long as its interrupted by my nightmares.

I see Peeta being tortured over and over again by the Capitol, beating him to give them answers but he doesn't have any. I see him lying on the ground lifeless and cold as he lies there dead. That's when I wake up screaming waiting for someone come and comfort me but that was his job and he's in the Capitols hands now. As I lie in bed trying not to fall asleep, so I don't enter the world of nightmares, my stomach churns. I just make it to the bin beside my bed where I empty the contents of my stomach, which is very little considering I haven't eaten much. It's a good thing they took the straps from around my wrists away. I know my nightmares are always bad but I have never been physically sick from them. However the sickness has gone almost as fast as it came.

I'm shocked when Haymitch walks into my room as although there is no clock, I know its well into the night.

He stammers over to my bed and slumps down into the chair. I can see the marks on his face and arms were I attacked him the other day. I can't help but feel guilty for what I have done but at the time I believed he really deserved it. I still do feel he deserved it Gale helped me see it from his side of view. He had also promised Peeta to keep me alive, so he had to choose who to listen to. He decided to listen to Peeta which is why I am sitting her today. I guess I should be grateful to him for listening to Peeta but for completely selfish reasons I wish he had rescued Peeta. I don't want to feel like this, the guilt for being here while he gets tortured day in day out.

I cant help but feel sorry for Haymitch as he I watch him, he sees Peeta and I as his children due to him being our mentor for so long. We asked him to choose his favourite child, to choose what child he could bare to live without, that has to have been the worst decision of his life.

We sit there in each others company for what seems like a lifetime when eventually I work up the courage to ask him something.

"Haymitch, will you take me to see district 12?" I ask.

He looks at me speechless as he ponders my idea.

Finally he says, "Once you have your strength back."

I don't know myself why I want to return to district 12, maybe it so I can have some closer or maybe it so I can see for myself what happened but I am determined to get my strength up and visit my home.

Over the next few weeks, I slowly begin to recover. I am no longer sore, I begin eating solid foods and I even begin to walk around my room. Ever night at exactly the same time Haymitch joins me in my room and we sit there...in the silence.

One day however as I venture out of the hospital room I meet Haymitch on his way to my room.

"When will you ever accept the decision I made was for the best sweetheart." Haymitch unexpectantly says.

"Never, you should've protected Peeta liked we planned. I know you had to choose but I why didnt you save him. "I say.

"You should be thankful." Haymitch replies.

"Thankful" I scream at him. "Staying here".

"Its better than being were he is and being tortured." Haymitchs words anger me to my core.

"I wish it was me." I walk away from Haymitch now, angry tears hot on my cheeks.

As I'm walking away there's a shooting pain in my stomach that has me bent over in pain. I don't know why I am in pain, I don't remember having any injuries from the game there. The pain worsens and I let out a high pitched scream. After what seems like forever Haymitch is there, kneeling beside me. He must have heard my scream and ran back as he is out of breath and there is unmistakeably a look of panic in his eyes. I'm curled up in the foetal position on the floor now, clutching my stomach and letting out cries of pain.

"What happened?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't know" I puff out in between cries. "I was walking away and then there was a blinding pain in my stomach.

Haymitch bundles me up in arms and that's when we both see it. There is a pool of blood were I've been lying, its on his hands and its drowning my bottoms. Fortunately we are not far from the hospital but as Haymitch runs I feel my head go light and the last thing I hear is Haymitch telling me stay awake.

As I come into consciousness I realise that thankfully the pain in my stomach has gone. I have only been out a few hours but the doctors have changed me into a hospital gown and I see my clothes lying in a pile on the floor, covered with my blood.

Haymitch wakes up seconds later and I can see he has stayed the whole time because he still has my blood all over him. He looks slightly relieved when he sees me awake but that quickly leaves.

"So what happened?" I ask.

I wasn't prepared for what Haymitch said next.

"Katniss, you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, had to much school work :(

I'm not a doctor or anything so I'm not entirely sure if everything I say is true. Sorry if its not but i will try keep it as realistic as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't not own the hunger games; this is just what I wanted to happen.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read it, who follows me and to the people that favourited this!

Chapter Five

Everyone looks at me in shock when i burst into laughter.

"Haymitch, I know I'm pregnant in the eyes of the Capitol but Peeta was lying...remember", I tell him.

"Katniss, you don't understand it's not a lie." Haymitch says.

I just stare at him, I don't understand. He obviously sees this and spells it out for me.

"Your really pregnant." he continues.

My hands slide town to my stomach, I notice how I my stomach looks slightly swollen forming a tiny little bump. I thought it was just because I didn't have enough food in the games and I was fattening up again. Apparently not.

"How?" My voice is just a whisper now as I struggle to deal with what's been said.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Haymitch sounds angry.

I feel like a child getting told off by there father. I cant get my head to concentrate on what's going on here, I'm meant to bring down the Capitol, how am i going to manage that now .

"Explain" Haymitch demands angrily.

I try to work it out in my mind but there was only the on time, that's all it took.

"It was the night before we left for the quarter quarrel. Peeta had made us a picnic up on the roof and we were talking about how much things have changed from the first reaping. He was talking about how he was glad he was picked because he got to meet me and how he fell in love with me. He told me he didn't care that it was all for show on my part, that it was real to him. Hearing him say that hurt but it was then that i realised I really did love him. We started kissing and it felt so good knowing it wasn't for the cameras, that it was actually really, I guess one thing lead to another and ..."

"Now you're a knocked up mocking jay...great!" Haymitch remarks.

I finally look up from my stomach and I see my bloody clothes on the floor. The heart monitor begins to beep faster and faster when I realise.

"Katniss?" Haymitch asks.

"Haymitch, what happened last night? Why was I bleeding?" I ask.

"I'm afraid there's been some complications." he explains.

Little tears begin to run down my face but I don't understand why, I have no real attachment to this baby, I didn't even know it existed until ten minutes ago and what now I'm crying.

"Don't worry Katniss, its nothing too serious but you do need to stay well rested and not do anything extremely strenuous" Haymitch says.

That's when I finally lose it control. I pull the wires out of my arm, jump out of the bed and run out the door as fast as i can. I just wanted to be somewhere else that wasn't a hospital but unfortunately the pain caught up with and I somehow stumble into a closet. I curl up into a ball and let out all the feelings I've ignored out. Floods of tears pour out of my eyes and I don't even hear Haymitch open the closet door.

He puts his around me in attempt to comfort me but it's just awkward and doesn't make me feel any better. Peeta is the only one that could comfort me right now but that won't happen anytime soon.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Haymitch inquires.

"What am I going to do I never wanted kids? I never wanted my child to enter a world like this full of violence and war. I can't do anything right can I? I failed to protect Peeta from the Capitols clutched and I've failed to keep my baby safe." I reply.

Haymitch looks slightly uncomfortable but he stays put until I calm down. After a while he says to me,

"Katniss you need to pull yourself together...and clean yourself up, you're needed for a meeting."

I appreciate Haymitch staying with me but he doesn't have know how to kill a moment by putting in a starky comment.

"Fine" I mutter "but you can't tell anyone yet."

"Oh don't worry, I wont that's up to you."

I go back to the hospital were they attend to my arm which was now bleeding due to the wire being pulled out and they discharge me. They say I should take it easy but I don't have time for that. I rush up to my room and get changed, I finally see myself in the mirror and I must admit I really did look awful, tear stained face and bushy hair. Haymitch is right I think to myself, I really do need to clean myself up. I through on some clothes drag a brush through my hair and run down to the meeting.

Everyone stares at me as I entered almost shocked that I'm there. I am meant to be here aren't I? I haven't completely lost it and started making things up have I but I see Haymitch telling me to take a seat in between Gale and him.

Plutarch begins the meeting discussing the rebellion and what the Capitol are up to at the minute but I'm not interested, I just want some information about Peeta. Finally Plutarch tells us that they have spies trying to find Peeta but that there haven't been any sightings just yet. I suppose I should be grateful but I'm just so worried.

I jump when Plutarch begins talking directly too me as I'm in such a daze about Peeta I haven't a clue what he has been saying.

"Katniss, we need you to be the mocking jay." Plutarch says.

The what I think.

"We need someone to be the face of the rebellion, we need someone to bring hope to the rebels and to help get every district on our side so we can destroy the Capitol." he continues.

I perk up when I hear about destroying the Capitol. "What will I have to do?" I query.

"You will have to do Propos and visit people in other districts, possibly hospitals. We will need you to do some combat and eventually you will go to the Capitol and fight." he answers.

"I'm intrigued but I have a few things you must agree to before I even think about it." I say.

"What?" Plutarch looks shocked.

"All the other tributes must be kept alive, no matter what, oh and most importantly I am the one who gets o kill Snow."

Plutarch doesn't look to happy about this but I know how much they want me to do it so I was pushing the boundaries. He and coin share a look and I'm starting to grow impatient when he says,

"Fine, so will you be out mocking jay?"

I look around the room and see Haymitch looking at me. I know what he's thinking, are you crazy, what about the baby there is no way you'll be able to fight in your condition. I know he is right but right now my main concern is getting Peeta back to me and releasing any power the Capitol may have on me.

"Yes" I say, shocking myself "I'll be your mocking jay."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry guy, I haven't updated in months! School has just been crazy lately and honestly I'm having trouble writing this story now! I hope I do it justice!

REVIEW...PLEASE!

Chapter Six

****During the days I throw myself into training and attempt to take my mind of the horrible reality of my situation. I know the doctors said I should take it easy but when have I ever followed the rules. That's how I got into this mess, not following rules. I don't do it for badness I just do what I want regardless of anyone else. So far training hasn't been too intense, it's more fitness to begin with, just jogging up and down and doing push ups. It's not a problem for me because I've always been active and beside I've heard exercise is good for pregnant women.

The nights are horrible. I lie on my bed just staring up at the ceiling all the thoughts I pushed to the back of my mind during the day all come rushing back at night. I realize that sometime people are going to find out I'm knocked up and what does that mean for me being the mocking jay. I wont be exactly be able to run around in a few months. I guess I'll just waddle. People won't let me help because I'm to 'vulnerable' and need to stay safe. I don't want to sit back and do nothing while Peeta rots in the Capitol...oh god Peeta. I miss him so much I struggle to function some days. I worry about him 24/7 being locked up and tortured by them horrible people. If the games are anything to go by then I don't know how much longer he will last. What if we can't get him home, what will I do. I know that sounds selfish but what does this mean for the baby. Do I keep it or what, raise it by myself. I never even wanted kids before at least not in a world like this. Peeta's the one that loves kids and wants a family but I can't stand the thought of my child having even the slightest chance of being put in the games. Its not right.


End file.
